Let our love be in the skies
by Hetalia98
Summary: Antonio brings Lovino out into a field that he had never been to before. Perfect weather and an amazing view, it couldn't get any better. As they spend time together love blossoms. Sorry for sucky summary. Lemon, fluff, smut.


For my spamano table challenge on the hetachallenge community on livejournal. Theme: Sky

* * *

The weather today was absolutely perfect. There was a cool, windy breeze blowing by, the sun was hiding behind the white and fluffy clouds and the sky was of a pure shade of blue. The best weather to just lie on the grass and relax.

Antonio was on break from work that day. He decided to go harvest his tomatoes. Having finished picking all his tomatoes, he was tired out and decided to just take a break and chill.

"The weather today is lovely~" he said to himself.

"Oi idiot stop talking to yourself. It's weird."

Lovino was sitting under a tall and sturdy tree near Antonio. The young adult was busy eating a tomato and texting on his phone at the same time.

"Right.. Anyways the weather today is lovely don't you think?"

"Yeah. It's good." Lovino replied with a lack of interest in his voice. _Why should I be bothered with the weather and whatever stupid shit._

Antonio let out a long sigh. _If only Lovi would just stop texting for a while._

He put down the basket of collected,ripened and juicy tomatoes, and took off his gardening gloves and straw hat.

"Roma, could you just...follow me? I wanna show you something."

Lovino hesitated for a moment. _What is he gonna do to me? That bastard is gonna do something weird I can just feel it!_

"Tell me where we're going first."

"It's a surprise I can't tell you! Come on Lovi please? For me?" Antonio cooed.

_Ew he's acting cute_.

"Ugh fine, but do anything to me and you're gonna get a punch in the face."

Lovino slipped the phone into his pocket and stood up, dusting his clothes before following Antonio. They went into the huge tomato garden, walking left and right, in and out of the passageways, like as though it were maze.

Lovino was starting to get impatient. _Were we lost or something? Since when was the garden so big?_

"Lovi we're here."

Before he knew it Lovino found himself standing on a huge field which seemed to extend to no end. Nothing but soft pasture and each step he took was literally the equivalent of walking on cotton. The grass was of a pure and lovely shade of green. Lovino couldn't help but marvel at the amazing sight laid out in front of him. The simplicity yet grandeur of the place was a sight to behold.

_I never knew such a place existed. Although I've been living with that bastard for so long I didn't even know there was a field behind the tomato garden._

"Beautiful isn't it." Antonio's words shook Lovino out of this thoughts.

"Y-yeah it is. So can we go back now?"

Antonio took Lovino's wrist and pulled him a little further out into the field. He collapsed onto the grass and motioned for Lovino to come lie down too. Lovino unwillingly did the same thing Antonio did and lay down on the grass too, which was so soft he could have slept right there and then.

The two of them looked up toward the sky. Majestic, pure blue, with white puffy wool-like structures floating about. Just simply amazing and breathtaking. There was a cooling wind breeze blowing by. The sun was nowhere in sight. Such perfect weather.

Suddenly Antonio reached his hand out to grab Lovino's. Lovino was dozing off when he jolted upon receiving a warm feeling in this hand.

"W-What are you doing?" Lovino responded in shock.

"Your hand's so nice to hold Lovi..."

Heat rushed up to Lovino's face upon hearing what the spaniard said. _Seriously how can he say such embarrassing things so easily?!_

"Pfft shuddup bastard. Seriously what's up with you." Lovino replied, trying to hide away his embarrassment.

"Hmm? There's nothing wrong with me! And don't you think this place is simply amazing?" Antonio cheerfully said with his usual grin plastered in his face.

_His eyes, they're so green, just like this field.._.

"Y-yeah it's nice I like it. Thanks bastard..." Lovino turned the other way, not wanting to face the spaniard.

_Woah Lovi said thanks? Haven't heard that in a while._

"Lovino look at me."

"What the heck why?"

"Just do it."

Lovino gulped._ Holy shit what does he want to do now? Oh my God it's so embarrassing to see my face._

He did it anyway, after lots of pestering from Antonio (which annoyed him). He stared into those luscious, green couldn't help it.

Antonio opened his mouth and said those two words.

"Te amo."

Lovino's heart skipped a beat. _Sure, Antonio had said that to him before but why did it suddenly feel a million times more sincere? _It got his heart racing.

Lovino's eyes looked away and he meekly replied, "Y-yeah, ti amo, tomato bastard."

Antonio suddenly hugged Lovino and pulled him to his chest.

"Haha Roma your face! Your so cute I want to hug and love you forever!"

He buried his face into Lovino's hair, closed his eyes and whispered:

"You're so cute mi tomate..."

Lovino felt the heat rush all the way up to his cheeks. _Dammit this stupid bastard...always doing this kind of shit to get me all worked up. _He hugged back and the two of them dozed off into a dreamy slumber, in each other's warm embrace, on the grass pasture with the blue sky looking down on them.

* * *

_It's so cold..._

Lovino's eyes opened to find himself in Antonio's embrace. There was a chilly wind blowing by and he started to other was in a deep sleep, his locks gently swaying about as the wind blew. He realized he that the sky wasn't that same blue one with clouds.

_It was a midnight blue filled with shimmering stars that sparkled._

Lovino stared right up at the sky, in awe of the wonder and majesty of this breathtaking view.

_I've never seen this many stars before... They're...beautiful._

"Romano...you there?" Antonio mumbled as he rubbed his eyes sheepishly.

_Finally the bastard was awake_.

"I'm here you idiot. We've been out here till now for God knows how many hours." Romano replied flatly.

Antonio looked up at the night sky, his eyes gleaming at the blanket of stars.

Romano turned to see Antonio staring intently at the stars.

_The shimmering of the stars in those green eyes..._

"Lovino I think I could just stay here and look at this forever." Antonio sighed.

"Don't be stupid it's really late we should get going." Lovino stood up and dragged Antonio up too.

_Dammit he's heavy..._

"Ehh but Roma! I don't wanna go back yet!" Antonio whined like a kid.

"Shuddup bastard let's go! We're gonna get a chill and besides it's fucking late! Fine if you're not following me I'll leave you alone here." Lovino started to walk back on his own.

Antonio started to whine like a brat and seeing how Lovino was just really going to go back on his own, he stood up and ran to him.

Eventually Antonio took the lead when walking through the tomato garden (Lovino doesn't know how to get through) and after going through the maze they finally reached the house.

"Come on Roma let's go in!" Antonio said as he opened the back door and held it for Lovino to enter.

Antonio glanced at the clock on the wall._ Wow it's midnight already?!_

"I'm gonna take a bath and then go to sleep. Night." Lovino walked off to his room as he said so.

"Good night mi tomate!" Antonio hollered back. He then entered his own room, took off his shirt and just collapsed onto the bed. _I can't be bothered to take a bath, I'm so tired._

He closed his eyes and fell asleep straight away.

*MEANWHILE*

Lovino entered the bathroom, his feet tingling upon stepping onto the cold marble floor. He took off his clothes, folded them and placed them next to the sink. He stepped into the shower and let the water run down his body.

The heat provided much relief from the cold surroundings outside. _I wish I could stay in here forever..._

However, the change in temperature caused Lovino to feel giddy and a bit unwell. Soon he turned off the tap, took the tower hanging at the rack and wrapped it around his lower half.

As he walked out of the toilet, past Antonio's room to go to his room, he glanced at Antonio sleeping soundly on the bed.

_That moron will catch a cold like this._

Lovino went up to Antonio and gently pulled the covers over him, trying not to wake him up. Just as he was about to walk off, Antonio's eyes flickered open and stared at the half naked Lovino.

_OH SHIT_-

"Lovino what are you doing here?"

"You weren't sleeping properly so I came here to at least pull the covers over you. Don't go catch the fucking cold and spread it to me."

"Aww Lovi you're so cute! Gracias!~"

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm gonna go sleep now so good night." Lovino turned around and walked off, but before he could leave the room, he found himself being pulled backward by his waist and landing on the bed.

Antonio closed and locked the door. He then took of his clothes one by one as he walked towards Lovino who was lying on the bed and cursing at him.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Before Lovino could push Antonio away or even land a punch on him, the spaniard took his wrists and placed them above his head. Lovino was unable to move no matter how much he struggled, Antonio's strength of a single arm held him down.

Antonio roamed Lovino's body, in which his lower half was covered by a loosely draped towel that was undone, green eyes filled with lust and want.

"Seeing a half naked you in front of me is just trying to tempt me.I didn't know you wanted me so badly."

Lovino retorted back meekly, " That's...not true you bastard!"

With one hand holding him down, Antonio started to caress Lovino's body, sending shivers up his spine. He kissed Lovino, who at first didn't allow him to enter his mouth.

_Shit...his kissing is so good..._

Lovino couldn't help but let Antonio gain access to his mouth. The kissing which started off simple and gentle turned into a passionate and fiery one. Lovino felt his body heating up.

When they finally broke the kiss, Antonio licked Lovino's ear. He then trailed down his neck and to his nipples that were hard and erect. Using his tongue to lick one, the other was constantly tweaked by his hand. It sent vibes up Lovino until he couldn't help but moan.

"Hnn! N-no.. Hah... Antonio...you...asshole...stop..."

Antonio went down to his lower regions. He removed the towel and found himself in front of Lovino's erect dick.

"Well someone's excited."

"Shut up-AH!"

Antonio placed the entire length in his mouth. The sudden heat caused Lovino arch his back, like an electric shock that surge through his body.

Antonio started to move his head up and down the length, sucking Lovino's clock slowly. He licked the side and grazed the head, causing Lovino to feel even more pleasurable shocks.

"Stupid...bastard...nn! No..ahh...something...c-coming..."

Just as Lovino felt that he was about to release, Antonio stopped.

"No Lovi you can't come until i say so~"

_FUCKING ASSHOLE._

"YOU STUPID FUCKER- AH!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Antonio pushed his finger inside Lovino's hole. He moved it around and quickly added the second one in.

"Hnnn! W-what...the...it...Ah! It hurts!..nnn!" It took some time for Lovino to finally familiarize himself with the strange feeling.

He scissored in and out before finally adding the third one inside.

"Fuck...it...hurts...ah! Stupid bastard...put lube or something..." Three fingers inside and it felt painful as they moved around inside.

"It's gradually stretching Romano I know you love it...and sorry I forgot to buy lube just bear with it mi tomate..."

"Hah... Spain you...ass...ahn..." _God it feels damn goo-_

"AH! FUCK! Hnn...!" Lovino exclaimed in pain as Antonio suddenly forced his dick into his hole.

"It feels so full...and hot..nn..." Lovino panted. His whole body covered with a thin layer of perspiration.

_His dick is throbbing inside...so warm..._

"Lovi can I move? Are you okay mi tomate? I'm so sorry..." Antonio asked with concern.

"Nn...y-yeah..."

Antonio started off slow in an even momentum, sliding in and out of Lovino, earning moans and gasp from the man below him.

Shit it's so tight...

"Ah! Nn..! Shit..so...good..." Lovino's eyes were overshadowed with lust, the pain disappeared and he could feel only the sensations and pleasure traveling all the way up his body. His face flushed, mouth open with a trail of saliva sliding down.

Antonio couldn't get anymore turned on by the sight in front of him. Here was Lovino taking in all of Antonio, who was actually feeling with the spaniard and lusting for him.

"Lovino that face...God you're such a turn on..." Antonio said as he thrusted in and out, each time hitting the deepest he could go, increasing his pace.

"A-Antonio...stupid bastard...ah...let go of my wrists...fuck..."

Antonio let go of Lovino's wrists. He then brought Lovino upright, hugging him as he pumped even more into the hole. Now Antonio's dick was all the way inside, deep into Lovino's hole.

"Nn..! Fuck...so deep...AH!"

_Oh looks like I hit that place._

Antonio continued hitting that spot dead on, sending even more pleasurable shocks through Lovino. Lovino hugged Antonio's body tightly, his moans becoming louder than before.

"AH! NO! Hnn! D-don't...S-stop!" Lovino cried out in ecstacy. _Fuck it's so good..._

Lovino's pride was all gone as he let himself be in control of Antonio. Pre cum leaked from his erect dick.

"Good...isn't it Lovi...nn.." Antonio replied back, his voice deep and seductive.

Antonio quickened his pace and Lovino was starting to feel something come up.

"Lovino te amo..."

"AH!..ti amo...stupid bastard...AHH!"

Antonio released into Lovino's hole and as the warmth shot up, Lovino cried out loud in pure bliss and he himself also gave release.

The two of them collapsed onto the mattress. Antonio slid out of Lovino before lying down next to him. Both of them were heaving in and out, tired and exhausted.

"L-Lovi are you okay...?"

"Fucking bastard. My asshole broke." Lovino replied, annoyed. _The bastard just had his way with me._

"Heh, sorry Lovi I didn't mean to be so harsh, but you're okay right?" Antonio laughed sheepishly.

"Y-yeah whatever."

Antonio pulled the covers over the two of them. He embraced Lovino and hugged him, just like how they were in the field.

"Look Roma...the curtains are drawn aside and you can see the stars outside from here too..." Antonio whispered as his face was buried in Lovino's hazelnut hair.

Indeed the stars were still shimmering, as brightly as ever. Lovino stared at the night sky, memories of the day floating through his mind, eyes slowly closing. Before he drifted off to sleep he heard something.

"Te amo mi tomate..."

~End!~

* * *

Reviews please! Still need experience and advice on writing ^^


End file.
